thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Disappearance of Evil Food Eater Conchita
Исчезновение Дьявольской Пожирательницы Кончиты '''относится к нарастающей изоляции и гедонизму Баники Кончиты на протяжении ранних 320 годов. Мучаясь опсоманией, Кончита отреклась от общества Бельзении, её обязанностей как Герцога, по слухам у неё появились повадки канибализма, пока вообще не обнаружилось, что она пропала. The '''Disappearance of Evil Food Eater Conchita refers to the increasing seclusion and hedonism of Banica Conchita throughout the early EC 320s. Becoming obsessed in her opsomania, Conchita withdrew from Beelzenian society and her duties as Duke, rumored to have descended into cannibalistic habits, until she was discovered missing altogether. История Происхождение Чтобы отпраздновать день рождения Баники, дочери Герцога Мудзури Кончиты, в 296 году, был проведён пир, на котором семья и прислуга отведали сырую жертвенную свинью с Бокалом в животе; в итоге, на Семью Кончиты и её слуг наслали проклятье Чревоугодия, и прислуга начала умирать один за другим безо всяких причин. Мудзури решила посоветоваться с чародеем AB-CIR, который в обмен на бокал, рассказал про болезнь и откуда она взялась, и обьяснил семье Кончиты, как удовлетворить их растущий аппетит, чтобы избежать болезни на десять лет. To celebrate the birth of Duke Muzuri Conchita's daughter Banica in EC 296,Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV a feast was held on their estate in which the family and staff partook of a rare baemu pig with a Glass inside its stomach; as a result, the Conchita family and their staff contracted the Gula plague and servants began dying on a daily basis. Muzuri consulted the sorcerer AB-CIR who, in exchange for the glass, explained the plague and its origins, instructing the Conchita family to satiate their growing appetites for ten years to escape the disease. Отчаянно пытясь выжить, Мудзури поднял налоги и конфисковал продукты и вещи людей на своей территории. В итоге, когда в Бельзении начался голод, её численность населения заметно упала. Вся прислуга в конце-концов вымерла, в попытке сьесть самих себя, жена Мудзури, Мегуру была убита в 306 году; в результате, Императрица Юно Бельзения сняла звание Герцога с Мудзури. Desperate to survive, Muzuri imposed heavy taxes and confiscated goods from the people in his territory. As a result, when a famine struck Beelzenia, the populace suffered greatly;Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita The servants eventually died off and, attempting to eat their corpses, Muzuri's wife, Meguru, was killed in EC 306;Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV as a result, Muzuri was stripped of his rank as Duke by Empress Juno Beelzenia.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvre После её смерти были наняты двое слуг, Арте и Полло, чтобы присмотреть за маленькой Баникой, аппетиты которой стали неутолимы. В 316 году, когда дворянка стала достаточно взрослой, она решила уйти в кругосветное путешествие на корабле и, вернувшись, привезла множество зарубежных кухонь и новых сортов зерновых; в последствии расширив рацион Бельзении и тем самым зарабатывая всё большую популярность своей нации. На протяжении этого времени, Баника продолжала увеличиваться в весе. За её вклад род Кончиты был восстановлен в звании Герцога. Following her death, the servants Arte and Pollo were hired onto the estate to watch over the growing Banica, whose appetite became insatiable.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita In EC 316, after the noble was old enough, she embarked on a journey around the world, bringing back multiple foreign cuisines and crops; in the process greatly expanding the diet of Beelzenia and thus earning immense popularity with its people.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV During this time, Banica continued to grow grossly overweight. Due to her contributions, the Conchita line was reinstated as Duke.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Измена После смерти её отца Баника сильно увлеклась едой, и её вес достиг критической отметки; к 323 году, она слегла из-за переедания и была на пороге смерти. В это же время, Полло и Арте вернули Бокал обратно в поместье вместе с Демоном Чревоугодия. После того, как Демон добрался до неё, Баника заключила с ним контракт, в котором в обмен на жизнь она приговорила себя навсегда поедать всё подряд. Вскоре Баника стала придерживаться своего рациона с новым, более здоровым телом, и удивила многих Бельзенианских дворян, пожирая живых насекомых на банкете у Герцога Орухари. Вдобавок, пользуясь силой Бокала, она оживила всю прислугу, что стала жертвой проклятья Чревоугодия, и возвела армию бессмертных солдат, чтобы защитить поместье по первой команде Арте; чтобы поддерживать поместье, она оставила Арте и Полло присмотреть за окресностями. Каждый повар, которого она нанимала, чувствовал отвращение от блюд, которые она просила готовить, Баника становилась всё более раздражительной, и каждый из поваров, что был убит её слугами, в наказание, был съеден ею как предатель. Тем временем, в заговоре с целью украсть Бокал Баники, AB-CIR наняла Платоника, что бы тот украл его из поместья Кончиты. Используя Ассоциацию сети разведчиков, девочка смогла проникнуть в поместье; в попытке украсть сосуд греха её застали слуги Баники и бессмертные солдаты, и она была вынуждена спасаться бегством, когда заметила саму Герцогиню. Чуть позже, AB-CIR наняла нового агента в виде одного из политических узников Лорда Хэджхога, Принца Карлоса Марлона. Бывший жених Баники, Карлос взялся за это задание в обмен на свою свободу. Используя Меч Венома, AB-CIR под видом принца вошла в поместье Кончиты как известный повар под именем Джозеф. Очарованная Принцем, Баника завела роман с новым поваром. Чем больше Баника уделяла внимание обеденному залу, тем больше она разрывала связи с Вельзенийской империей и всё больше пренебрегала своими обязанностями, вплоть до запрета имперским послам посещать её дом. В ответ на такую халатность, Вельзенийская армия ополчилась на её поместье летом предыдущего года, Баника отдала приказ через Арте и Полло, отомстить и наслать свою бессмертную армию в регион, устраивая беспорядки и хаос в приближённых городах. После попытки убежать, Кончита поймала Карлоса и запретила ему покидать усадьбу. В итоге, Карлос решил убить их обоих, положил ядовитые стружки Золотого Ключа в суп и подал это им обоим. Когда его попытка провалилась и Карлос не устоял перед ядом, Баника сожрала его останки. After the death of her father, Banica took increased comfort in eating and her weight reached alarming levels; by EC 323, she collapsed due to her excessive eating and lingered on the verge of death.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV At the same time, Pollo and Arte brought the Glass back into the estate with the Demon of Gluttony inside. After being approached by the Demon, Banica eventually made a contract with it in order to live and dedicate her life to eating the inedible.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Poisson Banica soon began pursuing her gruesome diet with a new, healthier body, shocking many of the Beelzenian nobles by devouring live insects at Duke Oruhari's banquet.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita On the grounds of her illness, Banica cut herself off from the rest of society and forbade anyone from seeing her.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV In addition, using the powers of her Glass, she reanimated the staff that had been victims of the Gula plague and made an army of undead soldiers to protect the mansion under Arte's command;Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita secure on the estate, she left Arte and Pollo in charge of governing her territory.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV As each cook she hired became completely disgusted by the meals she had them cook for her, Banica grew annoyed and had each of them killed by her servants, devouring the "traitors" as punishment. Meanwhile, in a plot to retrieve the Glass from Banica, AB-CIR hired the thief Platonic to steal it from the Conchita estate. Using the Association intelligence network, the girl was able to infiltrate the mansion; while attempting to steal the vessel of sin, however, she was impeded by Banica's servants and undead soldiers, and forced to flee after encountering the Duke.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Sorbet AB-CIR later acquired another agent in the form of one of Lord Hedgehog's political prisoners, Prince Carlos Marlon. A former fiancé of Banica's, Carlos volunteered to become a spy for the mage in exchange for his freedom. Using the Venom Sword, AB-CIR disguised the prince's appearance and he entered the Conchita estate as a famous cook, under the name Joseph. At some point, Banica and her new cook entered into a romance,Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande with the Duke becoming impregnated by the prince. As Banica became more and more attached to her dining hall, she severed her ties with the Beelzenian Empire and neglected her responsibilities even further, to the point of executing any imperial messengers to enter her home. In response to this negligence, the Beelzenian army mounted an assault on her estate in the summer of that year; Banica, through Arte and Pollo, commanded her undead soldiers to retaliate and sent them all over the region, causing destruction and mayhem in the nearby towns.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita After an attempted escape by Carlos, he was recaptured and Conchita forbid him from leaving the estate. As a result, Carlos conspired to kill the both of them, putting poisonous shavings of the Golden Key into a soup and serving it for the both of them. When the assassination attempt failed and Carlos was succumbed to the poison, Banica cannibalized his remains.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande Исчезновение После смерти своего возлюбленного Кончита продолжила своё чревоугодие и к этому времени уже канибалистические деяния, однажды дав жизнь ребёнку Карлоса. Когда поползли слухи об изменениях в поведении Герцогини, Вельзенийская империя связалась с Эллукой Часовщицей, чтобы расследовать поместье Кончиты в июле. Эллука выехала к заражённым землям с помощью Платоника. Во время своих путешествий колдунья изучила влияние Бокала Кончиты, опросив одного из захваченных солдат бессмертной армии. Примерно в это же время аппетит Баники привел её к пожиранию собственных слуг Арте и Полло. Истратив все запасы еды, Баника осталась одна. Чтобы спасти своего ребёнка в утробе, она решила сьесть саму себя, несмотря на возражения Демона Чревоугодия. Вскоре после этого Эллука и Платоник вошли в поместье и обнаружили его пустым, хоть и в полном порядке. Единственным следом после исчезновения Кончиты был её ребёнок и Бокал, последним из двух Платоник был заинтересован и позже передал его AB-CIR. После рассказа Эллуки о её находках своим нанимателям, ребёнка, которого она нашла, передали слугам Императрицы Юно на усыновление, и её исследование было завершено. Following the death of her lover, Conchita continued her gluttonous and now cannibalistic activities, at some point giving birth to her and Carlos' child.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita As rumors began circulating about the apostate Duke's behavior, the Beelzenian Empire contracted Elluka Clockworker to investigate the Conchita estate in July.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Elluka set out through the undead infested territory with the aid of Platonic. During the course of her travels, the sorceress learned of Conchita possessing the Glass by interrogating a captured undead soldier. Around the same time, Banica's appetite drove her to devour Arte and Pollo. Having exhausted the food storage, Banica was left alone, save for her child, and decided to eat herself despite the Demon of Gluttony's protests. Soon afterwards, Elluka and Platonic entered the mansion to find it empty and in perfect order.The only trace left of Conchita's disappearance was the baby and Glass, the latter of which Platonic acquired and later gave to AB-CIR. After Elluka reported her findings to her employers, the baby she found in the mansion was given to a servant of Empress Juno for adoption, and her investigation was discontinued.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert Последствия Пристрастия Кончиты к вкусовым изыскам чревоугодия привели к развитию кулинарии в Вельзенийской империи, с разнообразием рецептов и продуктов, собранных со всех континентов и причисленных к диетам жителей городов. Благодаря этому, империя смогла пережить голод легче и в последствии прожить чуть дольше перед своим упадком. Однако, города и поселения вокруг её поместья были разрушены нападениями её бессмертной армии. Впоследствии этих событий, Вельзенийский певец, Зенон Жак, расскажет историю о Кончите своему внуку Уиллу, который потом напишет о Банике и Семи Смертных Грехах. Вдобавок, писатель Sanan Noi вдохновился написанием и опубликовал сказку, основанную на Герцогине, прозванной "Вампирша Баника". Ребёнок Баники продолжил её род к Жермен Авадония, которая возглавила Революцию Люцифении; однако семейная линия Кончиты окончилась смертью Баники. После того, как она сьела себя и Демона внутри, Герцогиня заняла позицию как новый Демон Чревоугодия и приложила свои новые силы для реализации своих целей на протяжении веков. Conchita's efforts to fulfill her gluttonous tastes led to culinary growth in the Beelzenian Empire, with multiple recipes and foods gathered from all over the continent and added to the diets of its citizens. Due to this, the empire was able to survive its decline a little longer as the famine was alleviated.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 The towns and villages in her territory, however, were devastated by the attacks of her undead hordes.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Following these events, a Beelzenian minstrel, Zenon Jacques, would relate Conchita's story to his grandson Will,Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook who later wrote extensively on Banica and the Seven Deadly Sins.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 In addition, the author Sanan Noi was inspired to write and publish a fairy tale based on the Duke, called "Vampiress Vanika."Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Banica's child continued her lineage down to Germaine Avadonia, who led a Revolution in Lucifenia;The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue the Conchita family line, however, had ended with Banica's death. After she ate herself and the Demon inside her, the Duke usurped its position as the new Demon of Gluttony and exerted her newfound powers to pursue her own ends throughout the centuries that followed.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif Восприятие общественности Под давлением опсомании Кончиты, многие дворяне империи были обеспокоены её предпочтениями в еде, хоть её и знали по всей империи как спасительницу Вельзении от голода, за что её прозвали "Дворянка-гурманка Баника". Несмотря на это, поместье Баники было предметом обсуждения во многих сплетнях после её болезни и, впоследствии, потери веса. В то же время дворяне были немало удивлены и чувствовали отвращение к некоторым ужасающим продуктам, что она ела. Чем больше Баника становилась отчуждённой и порывала связи с Вельзенийской империей, тем больше распространялось слухов о канибализме, впоследствии, дворяне прозвали её "Дьявольской Пожирательницей Кончитой". Эти слухи стали ещё страшней после атак её армии нежити, в то время как мало кто знал правду о причине такого её поведения и силе Бокала. После смерти Кончиты было официально признан, что она сбежала из поместья вместе со своими слугами. Однако, граждане, такие как Зенон Жак, продолжали сочинять истории о каннибалке-герцогине, которые передавались из поколения в поколение. После издания сказки Sanan Noi "Вампирша Баника", Баника была увенчана в фольклоре как ужасающая фигура с необыкновенными способностями; история стала популярной даже за границами Вельзении и с ходом столетий часто изменялась. Некоторые последующие поколения высоко ценили службу Баники Вельзенийской империи во время голода и ещё кое-где, утверждая, что империя бы скатилась намного быстрее, если бы не она. On the onset of Conchita's opsomania, many other nobles of the empire were disturbed by her eating habits, although she was well celebrated throughout the empire for saving Beelzenia from the famine and even received the nickname "Gourmet Noble Banica". Despite this, Banica's estate became the subject of many rumors after her illness and subsequent weight loss, with the nobility of the empire shocked and disgusted by the gruesome foods she ate. As Banica became more secluded and cut off her ties to the Beelzenian Empire, the rumors spread wildly around the populace of her descent into cannibalism, with the noble attaining the new name "Evil Food Eater Conchita". These rumors turned to outright fear after the attacks from her undead hordes, while few knew the truth behind her behavior and the power of the Glass.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Following Conchita's death, her disappearance was officially attributed to the Duke fleeing the estate with her remaining staff.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV The citizenry, however, continued to circulate stories of the cannibalistic duke, with figures like Xenos Jaakko relating the tale to younger generations. After Sanan Noi's fairytale "Vampiress Vanika," was published,Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Banica was cemented in folklore as a monstrous figure with supernatural abilities, the story becoming popular even outside Beelzenia and often dwarfing her historical narrative as the centuries went by. Some later generations appreciated Banica's earlier service to Beelzenia during the famine and elsewhere, claiming that the Empire would have declined much sooner without her aid.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Интересные факты Концепция и Происхождение *Событие, воплощённое как сказка о вампирше, возможно, частично было взято с Влада Цепеша, воплощения Дракулы *The event, being reimagined as a tale of a vampiress, may partially be inspired by the reign of Vlad the Impaler, the inspiration for Dracula. Появления en:Disappearance of Evil Food Eater Conchita Категория:События Категория:Чревоугодие Категория:Вельзения Категория:Кончита